Jurassic Park High Rise
This is a custom roller coaster to appear in jurassic park iv.although not written yet,I will shortly. Appearance High rise,was a large roller coaster that derailed during the events of jurassic park iv.The roller coaster could fit twelve passengers(four in each cars)in one run,having a duration of more than 3 minutes.The cars have the signature jurassic park jeep-explorer theme,painted on each side of the car,giving a car-like impression.The track also has the three following colours:red,lime and hints of black.The coaster consisted of 3 large loops,5 corkscrews and two major drops and a turn that leads VERY close to the pteranodon aviary.The coaster then goes through the journey twice.It is also connected to the tunnel that leads to the docks. riders Alan grant,Sarah Harding,Gerry Harding,Ian Malcolm,Kelly Malcolm and Jess Harding. Derailment As the six remaining survivors make it to the station,it is revealed that the only way to the station is to ride the roller coaster,in hopes the engineer set it to emergency stop activation.Gerry comments on the emergency power outlet,only several meters from the entrance,that he and Jess agree to activate.It turns-out only 3 minutes of power can be used.jess and Gerry run for the group and order for them to get into the cars.Alan complains that he does not know what mode the coaster has been set to,but already the coaster is on its 20 seconds climb. 1 minute of power remains. The Coaster descends at a powerful speed and flies past the emergency station,and already Gerry begins to expect death.The first loop is passed with ease but a large Ankylosaur is attacked by a male tyrannosaur that sends the herbivore into the power outlet. 0 seconds of power remain. The coasters safety harnesses fail and so does the pteranodon aviary fence.The male Pteranodon grabs at the fence and tears apart the left rail of the coasters track.The cars begin to rattle and throws Gerry and Kelly into the large ravine that the coaster was built apon,along with their car.As wheels begin to pop off of the cars,the final corkscrew is only meters ahead,and already Jess and Sarah are thrown down to the ravine as well.It turns out that the four who had been thrown out of the cars,are In fact alive with only minor injuries due to the large river that stretches through the ravine.The coaster then goes through the pteranodon cage,where the cars derail and continue until a sharp turn,jerks them of the track where ian and Alan are thrown out.The remains of the track begins to collapse and Malcolm (who is crawling out of the water)has both legs broken when the gate to the pteranodon cage falls and impacts them with full-force. The pteranodons escape and the survivors meet up on the banks of the river. causes of derailment Pteranodons, Lack of energy, Ankylosaur, Tyrannosaur, Speed, Un-tightened track pieces, Having a coaster that goes through a carnivorous species of dinosaur? casualties Kelly Malcolm:cut down shoulder blade:alive Ian Malcolm:died due to infection due to the collapse of the pteranodon cage:dead Sarah Harding:broken arm:alive Gerry Harding:broken rib:alive Jess Harding:rock impaled through calf:alive Alan grant:multiple cuts on the head and legs:alive Category:FanFiction